The Blood Moons Tears
by The Writer With a Mouth
Summary: Dipper has finally returned to gravity falls due to the death of gruncle Stan but he is not alone he brings someone with him but they share the same body will everyone except him or will they break out the pitch forks and knives again and have a good old fashioned hunt Disclaimer: i own nadda Rated M for lemons (Story is always told though dipper's eyes)
1. The First Tear

**The Tear's **

As I sped down the highway in my 2013 Cadillac escalade doing 50 in a 55 zone I couldn't help but think one thing I can't wait to be in gravity falls again ever since Mabel was sent to boarding school. I have been so bored because of her craziness in our high school mom and dad were forced to send her there. So she can't be here with me right now but I know one day she be here with us again.

As I was driving I saw a sign that said welcome to gravity falls and I could not wait to get there I was ecstatic and almost couldn't contain my energy but thanks to my incredible brain of logic the thought of dying in a car crash seemed much less pleasant so I held it in.

A couple minutes later I arrived at the mystery shack as i pulled up to the shack I saw a very familiar van outside and I let out a small sigh of disappointment definitely not out of jealousy for that trash mobile but because robbie was here and he is the BIGGEST cock blocking machine ever I pulled up next to his van on the left side of it and got out of my beautiful piece of machinery

The minute I stepped out of the tuck I was hit with the smell of pine trees and a certain con-artist cologne It smelled terrible but I was used to it even though I haven't been here since I was 13 which was 3 years ago it felt like I never left

I walked over to the shop entrance and pulled up my hood and pushed it open and as I walked in I noticed soda cans on the floor with pink soda still flowing out of them and a bunch of nineteen year olds wrecking my gruncle stans (now mine) shop I saw robbie head banging while strumming a soda can to the song down with the sickness by disturbed (don't own). While Thompson, Nate, and lee were hanging from the chandelier while it was spinning.

And Wendy and tambry were doing each other's nails while talking to each other that would not have been too bad if they weren't tossing the nail polish everywhere "ENOUGH" I screamed at the top of my lung's at the teens which caused all of them to stare at me like I was and alien "listen dude I don't know who you are but the owner of this store is dead and we are taking this shop as are new hangout spot so get lost" robbie shouted at me in his big boy voice

At the mention of him taking my great uncle's store for his own stupid hangout spot I had boiled in rage and to the fact that he didn't know who I was pissed me off even more just because I died my hair black and changed my clothes to something more teenage like (black fitted hoodie that showed all his muscles with no shirt so it showed his abs and pecs black skinny jeans and a pair of black and white converse) doesn't mean I don't have a face

Acting without thinking I slugged Robbie to the other wall and pinned him up against it with my left forearm to his throat and slid him up from the ground and said in a deep growl "**IF YOU EVER COMEBACK IN MY GREAT UNCLE'S STORE I'LL KILL YOU"** I then proceeded to toss him out the store and onto the hood of his van which in turn shattered the glass and left him spread out eagle style on top of it. It took everyone a minute to register what I just did and then they said something Thompson ran out of the store to go check on Robbie while nate asked "Doctor fun times?" I gave no immediate answer for fear of lashing out at him too. So I took a minute to gather all my rage and bottle it up and then replied "The one and only" with a big cheesy smile while keeping my hood on my head

Wendy and tambry rand over and hugged me lee high fived me and nate chest bumped me (all things they doing when he was thirteen and on his second vacation at gravity falls) after his chest bump and the hello's were all said it was wendy who decided to break out the question's "where have you been dork? After thirteen you vanished on us without so much as a text or post card" the other's all nodded and looked at me for answers and I un happily obliged

"I got a girlfriend so sue me" I said as I took my Samsung galaxy 3 and showed them photos of me and a girl with electric green hair kissing "Aww dipper's got a girlfriend which bring up the question of why you're here than and not with her?" tambry said while staring me in the eyes and for a minute I thought I saw a glimpse of hope but just shrugged it off as a trick of the eyes "that's because she was my girlfriend she dumped me last month for some dude in a rock band with grey hair" I said while putting my head down and trying not to recall that horrible memory of her walking away with that fuck face scum bag

As the words left my mouth the girls put their arms around and rubbed my back whispering soothing things too me in an attempt to keep me calm and it surprisingly and oddly did but the moment was ruined with the sound of screeching from outside which in turn caused us to all run to the door and as we reached the door we saw robbies van pulling out and driving off at break neck speed luckily for robbie he didn't hit my truck as we all watched nate was the first to break the silence "Fuck he was supposed to drive me too the hardware store" he said with a sigh directly afterwards "dam and he was supposed to take me to see my grandma" lee said while shaking his head "ooh fuck how are we going to go shopping without a ride" wendy said to tambry while looking at her

As they all sighed with sadness I held up my car keys and pressed the unlock button. As the truck beeped to show that it was unlocked everybody turned and faced it and once they laid eyes on it they all ran over touching looking and in lees case listening to my baby roar after the admiration of my car was said and done everyone hopped in Thompson (who had been hiding behind my truck when robbie drove off sat in the third row with lee while wendy and tambry sat in the second row and me in nate sat in the front.

As we pulled out and I started driving I saw a pretty big hill so I stopped the truck in the middle of the street luckily there was no one else driving on this road when I stopped the car everyone looked at me and followed my eyes to see what I was staring at and once they saw it they all looked back at and it was nate who signaled for it to begin "FLOOR IT MAN" he said while throwing his hands up and everyone else followed by tossing their hands up and that caused me to floor it my truck shot of pushing ninety but that was nowhere near enough speed so I flipped at lid that blended in well with the rest of my car. Once I flipped it. It revealed a hidden red button that I smashed my hand on which started my nos which sent us up to One hundred and forty mph as we shot off the hill and into the sky everyone screamed shrieks that you can only hear from someone who is having too much fun

**Going to stop here for today guys don't worry next chapter he will reveal his power's to everyone (wendy and her friends) but for now let them enjoy their major air time **

**Once again this is MordoK1d saying peace**


	2. Authors note

Whats up guys, i know it's been a while but I'm not dead. I lost my computer and, i just got this iPad son i can't update. But i should have a laptop by friday, at the least so i can get back to the story. Ill be doing weekly updates, but some of my stuff is getting put on hold, or going up for adoption or shutdown period. This one is staying, so again thanks for staying with through this rough time. And the stories will be updated, in no time.


End file.
